User talk:Nappa77/Archive 2
Yo! You dislike Mac and Cheese??? YOU MUST DIE!!!! (rage face) 15:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Not much really. I'm bored. Chat won't ever load for me now. 15:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking for some new photo editing systems, so what can you do with Open Office, and about how much space does it take up on your computer? July 25 New Admin! You are the newest Admin go to the Meeting page and look at Meeting one to see what your new jobs are! Read the Admin rules also. Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 22:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming an admin! The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 23:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No i am keeping the skin like this except for on holidays i am changing. =] Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 01:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Herro! GHratz on being an admin Nappa! And I see that I'm not on that "friends" slideshow. Hmm...that needs to be fixed, doesn't it? ;) Raditz, if you could. 17:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) No scolding :P I didnt know you were a fan of my son! But... what is not to like about him :) 14:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What exactly has he vandalized? (Is it Spiritbomb BTW?) I have a meat stick with me and I'll go hit him in the head if I have to! 15:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) How did a vandal get into his profile of Trunks? So now I probably should watch out for him. 15:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL IK that. Hm, so the real Trunks88 is back for sure, to being Spiritbomb! :P Anyways what is up with you? :P OH! Teach meh how to make an awesome bubbly sig! 15:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, or at least Bulma in with someone else! How would you sign it off if I wanted to use it? Not with 4 ~ I presume? You tell me! Also since I am on the internet cafe, not at my own computer, here is the link to the pic I would like you to use! <3 ''' http://media.photobucket.com/image/bulma/maron_08/bulma.gif?o=121 THANKS! 16:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Ok then :P But at the top, where the name goes, you can also say something else too, right? Like a statement? Could you also replicate it on the DB wiki? Or is that too much to ask :D 16:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I must ask you a favor! PLEASE BY EVERYTHING POWERFUL IN THE UNIVERSE, could you change the colors??? Keep the Blue, but the Yellow must go! I am a MSU fan, and Michigan Wolverines is my nemisis (BLUE N YELLOW). Also, I am a Zutarian fan on the show Avatar the Last Airbender, and I don't like Katara and Aang as a pairing at all. (Blue and Yellow) I know Im being a total @$$ right now. Sorreee :P 16:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) OOOOOh I want one of those talk-box thingies!!!! :P 16:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Kamiccolo10 Sorry. Sorry if I upset you today. I am scum, I'm really sorry. 17:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If you want to be. I would like to still be friends. Your message has not shown up on my talk page. 18:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You're awesome, I'm glad I didn't upset you. Is TOM mad at me at all? I hope he is not. You two are great admins. 18:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah that's good. I can finally stop worrying now. 18:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just made a new template I think you will like. 19:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Do you like my new template? 20:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) im so sorry im so sorry i broke the rules ill trie never to do it i promise thanks. No I just came here to get Lukan. Sorry not coming back. BlazeFireXXXX 01:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey, it has been awhile. I come here almost everyday but rarely edit, I've been caught up in summer, writting, and other things so I'm not active on editing. How have you been? ~ IceMoonCloud 02:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well then comes the issue of school but I'm going to be home schooled this year so I'll try. You're an admin? Congrats, I saw the Blalafoon had to leave and I'm guessing Ava558 along with him. That's sad but no offense to him we need mature and responsible admins that will stay. (I know it's not his fault for leaving but you get my point) Fan fics, can I have some names of them. I'd like to read them. More friends? That's good, like who if I may ask. ~ IceMoonCloud 04:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I knew that they were from the wiki, I just didn't want to be rude. I'm only friends with Nappa'sgoatee out of all of those. I'll read those fanfictions. Finally what have you been doing lately? ~ IceMoonCloud 04:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sup Nothings up im tring hard to become an administrator,create some new pages,and in increase my dragonball knowledge. Yes les re vote. Supremegogeta 23:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Brad, we are revoting what do u vote for? OK but hey i can still try.Right now im working on a saga Dragonball BR all though its not quite done yet.Its cool how you do those moving pics dude. A little help Hey my new saga that im working on needs a little help so feel free to edit or add on because its apretty big saga. Thanks Thank you for your help :) Hello. Hello N77. I am writing this during my holiday. I have to ask, why did you make the Future Trunks wiki? I kind of don't understand why it was made, as you can't have too many articles, and I kind of don't see the point. If there is something I am missing, tell me. I like your new avatar. 22:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa, for the templae, type and you'll have it. 05:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. I just don't see why one character needed to be made. Just my opinion. 19:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) FM Ice-jins is where fan made ice-jins well be so that why i canged ice-jin page pluse you changed more than the pic what was wrong with the other stuff???? fan made stuff well going here FM Ice-jins comedy Hello Nappa77. I have started writing the comedy, can you check it out. I'll have to give you a name cameo in the DBZ section of the story, as I can't think of a way to fit you in the DB part. 20:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Mad Hello Nappa77. Are you mad at me? I get the feeling you are. Sorry. 22:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ELLO! 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 02:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) IM DOIN QUITE WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 02:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) no, not really XD you? 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 02:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes please, I do not want the account any more. I edited Tapion on the DB Wiki with it. 15:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem you do know that you could of done something to. Supremegogeta 21:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes that is what i want you to do. =] Remeber to warn them first tho. Supremegogeta 22:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) come to chat. Soilder5679 22:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) This is the pic I want for my avatar. Becuase Monster Carrot is one of my favs. 17:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's my avatar! Thanks so much! SuperSaiyanNala 18:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI NAPPA! 04:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chatango never works for me :P 15:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure are ya still there?! 05:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) yes. yes i am User:IamSPARK128/sig 05:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) okay then i wont do it again. Soilder5679 17:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course man. Soilder5679 18:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) |} Ok cool can I meet you in chat in like 3 minutes? 05:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey N77 I wanna chat with you guys, but its not workin so do you think you could get the people to go th chatango?! Please dont if you dont want to. ok bye! :D 21:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey n77 i may want to leave the wiki since wikia changed it and all and i don't know what to do leave or stay i trust you will make the good choice i need help so i trust you from ultimatefuturetrunksfan thanks from ultimatefuturetrunksfan Hey i am making Nappa'sgaotee an Admin and can you be more active? Supremegogeta 19:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello N77. How are you? I made a new story. 22:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok good. Supremegogeta 22:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on the story. I like doing these "From Certain character's point of view" storys. I might do one for Nappa (Before Saiyan Saga), Gohan (Cell Games), and Mr. Satan (Cell Games and Buu). I am now an admin, but TOM told me he already told you. 22:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The new skin is not affecting my computer, but I could do without it, to be honest. Thanks for the congratulations, I have User of the Month and Attack of the Week. 22:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean. You don't have to edit it at all if you don't want to. 22:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hey wassup its been a while. Soilder5679 03:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC)